


Sąsiedzi

by Monocerosik



Series: Ethan!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Nie z tego świata, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocerosik/pseuds/Monocerosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel i jego syn wprowadzają się do domu obok Winchesterów. Sam zaprasza Castiela na kolację. Następuje nieporozumienie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sąsiedzi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16360) by CloudyJenn. 



* * *

\- Nowy facet w domu obok – oznajmia Sam, rzucając swoją torbę z książkami na kanapę.  
\- Jest gorący? – pyta Dean, nie odchodząc od zlewu.  
\- Czemu nie zapytasz jego dzieciaka?  
\- Dzieciaka? – dopytuje Dean, marszcząc nos.  
\- No. Chłopak. Wygląda na sześć albo siedem lat. Jest klonem swojego ojca. Ale żadnej kobiety.  
Dean uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Więc jest nadzieja.  
Sam tylko potrząsa głową.  


* * *

Dean otwiera drzwi. Potem spogląda w dół. Mały chłopak z rozczochranymi ciemnobrązowymi włosami i wielkimi niebieskimi oczami zadziera głowę do góry.  
\- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Ethan Novak. Czy ma pan ochotę na ciasteczko?  
Chłopak trzyma w rękach talerz z ciastkami z kawałkami czekolady, które wyglądają naprawdę genialnie.  
\- Słucham?  
Jakiś ruch przykuwa wzrok Deana. Ojciec dzieciaka stoi na krawędzi chodnika i okazuje się, że Sam miał rację. Ta dwójka wygląda dokładnie tak samo. Mimo to, reakcja Deana na starszą wersję jest zupełnie inna. Dean uśmiecha się szeroko i mruga do ojca, który przekrzywia głowę i marszczy brwi, skonsternowany.  
\- To prezent powitalny dla nowych sąsiadów – oznajmia chłopiec, odciągając uwagę Deana od przystojnego ojca.  
\- Ja już tu mieszkałem – zauważa Dean. – To wy jesteście nowi.  
Chłopiec idealnie odtwarza postawę swojego ojca wraz z przekrzywieniem głowy i zdumionym spojrzeniem. _Creepy._  
\- Tak.  
\- Ee, jasne. Wezmę ciasteczka. – Dean zabiera talerz. W ostateczności, ojciec dzieciaka będzie musiał po niego wrócić. – Dzięki.  
\- Proszę bardzo! – chłopiec krzyczy radośnie, a następnie wyrywa pędem poprzez trawnik do ojca, który kiwa głową Deanowi.  
Dean uśmiecha się do siebie i wpycha ciasteczko do ust. Nowi sąsiedzi są genialni.  


* * *

Ethan marszczy brwi, widząc gotowaną marchewkę, którą ojciec ładuje na jego talerz, ale nie próbuje marudzić. Zyskałby dzięki temu tylko kolejny wykład o wartościach odżywczych marchewki, a potem i tak musiałby ją zjeść.  
\- Tato – zagaduje Ethan, zbierając ostrożnie tłuczone ziemniaki na widelec.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Dobrze bawiłeś się dziś w pracy?  
Castiel kończy nakładać jedzenie i siada po lewej stronie Ethana.  
\- Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiada Castiel. – Poznałem kilku kolejnych współpracowników. Z jednym z asystentów zjadłem obiad. Było miło.  
\- Z chłopcem asystentem? – Ethan zadaje pytanie z udawaną nonszalancją. Widzi, że nie umyka to uwadze Castiela, który przerywa krojenie kotleta, żeby popatrzeć uważnie na chłopca.  
\- Nie, z kobietą asystentem.  
\- Och – mruknął Ethan, rozczarowany.  
\- To nie miało być romantyczne spotkanie, Ethan – surowo oświadcza Castiel. – To niestosowne, umawiać się z własnym asystentem.  
Ethan wzdycha. Miał nadzieję, że gdy wyprowadzili się z Chicago, Castiel zacznie szukać kogoś, z kim mógłby się umówić. Przecież Ethan już nie potrzebuje całej jego uwagi. Ma już siedem lat! I minęło już tak dużo czasu odkąd wstrętny Piotr opuścił ich rodzinę. Najwyższy czas, by Castiel wziął się w garść.  
Ale Ethan już widzi, że jego ojciec nie zacznie szukać. Osiądzie w swoim laboratorium, jak to zrobił w Chicago, i będzie wychodzić z niego tylko po to, żeby porobić coś z Ethanem.  
\- Tato, musisz częściej wychodzić – mówi Ethan równie surowym tonem.  
\- Dziękuję za twoją troskę, Ethan – odpowiada Castiel i na szczęście nie brzmi na zdenerwowanego. Raczej na zmęczonego. Ethan ryzykuje dalej.  
\- Musisz spotykać się z ludźmi w swoim wieku – proponuje Ethan, przybierając rozsądny ton głosu. – Chyba nie oczekiwałbyś, żebym spotykał się tylko z dorosłymi?  
\- W rzeczy samej, tego oczekuję – oświadcza Castiel, znacząco wskazując na nietkniętą marchewkę na talerzu chłopca. – Zabieram cię ze szkoły i zatrudniam do pracy w laboratorium.  
\- Tato…  
\- Zjedz kolację, Ethan.  
Ethan posłusznie je, ale jednocześnie zaczyna planować.  


* * *

Pierwszy punkt na liście to zrobienie spisu wszystkich dostępnych mężczyzn, których Ethan zna.  
Na nieszczęście, przybył do Lawrence niedawno, więc lista nie jest długa.  
Jest na niej pan Shurley, nauczyciel w jego szkole. Ale sądząc po spojrzeniach, jakie rzuca ukradkiem pani Rosen w czasie obiadu, Ethan podejrzewa, że pan Shurley może nie lubić spotykać się z chłopcami na randkach. Są oprócz niego inni nauczyciele i pracownicy szkoły, ale Ethan jeszcze nie zdążył poznać ich imion.  
Kolejną osobą jest listonosz Kyle, ale on się nie uśmiecha. Nigdy. A ojciec Ethana zdecydowanie powinien znaleźć kogoś, kto się uśmiecha, bo sam uśmiecha się za mało.  
Są jeszcze mężczyźni w pracy Castiela. Najwyraźniej asystenci odpadają. Szef prawdopodobnie również nie jest dobrym kandydatem. Inni naukowcy mogliby być opcją, ale jak na razie jedynym współpracownikiem, o którym Castiel wspomniał, jest mężczyzna o imieniu Viktor – żonaty z trójką dzieci.  
Co pozostawia do wyboru mężczyzn mieszkający na ich ulicy. Spośród siedmiu, których Ethan spotkał, trzech jest żonatych, a dwóch zbyt starych.  
Ethan myślał, że dwaj pozostali mężczyźni są ze sobą, ale podsłuchał jednego, jak mówił do drugiego coś o ich tacie. Odkrycie, jaka łączy ich relacja, wystrzeliło obu na pierwsze miejsca spisu.  
Ethan zaczyna szpiegować braci. Żaden z nich nie daje jasnych wskazówek co do tego, z jakimi ludźmi mogą się spotykać albo już się spotykają. Jednak po tygodniu przyglądania się im spoza zasłon w salonie (czemu towarzyszyły podejrzliwe spojrzenia od czasu do czasu rzucane mu przez Castiela), Ethan dowiaduje się wielu rzeczy o dwóch mężczyznach. Wyższy z nich jest prawnikiem, a drugi robi coś na boisku do baseballu w Kansas City. Prawnik cały czas pracuje, a jego brat nie gasi światła zanim prawnik nie wróci do domu. Brat od baseballu często smaży mięso na grillu, słuchając głośno muzyki rockowej i najwyraźniej ma obsesję na punkcie swojego dużego czarnego samochodu. Facet od prawa nosi garnitury i wygłasza bratu wykłady o problemach na świecie.  
To ostatnie odkrycie zaważa na decyzji o wyborze wyższego brata. Tata lubi oglądać wiadomości i być na bieżąco, więc mogliby gadać o tych nudach razem. Dodatkowo, Ethan wcale nie pamięta Piotra, ale widział go kiedyś na zdjęciu i wyglądał na całkiem wysokiego. Może więc tata lubi wysokich facetów. Ethan trzyma się tej nadziei, gdy zbiera się w sobie i przekracza trawnik, kierując się do domu braci.  
Puka do drzwi.  
Facet od baseballu otwiera.  
\- O, hej, ciasteczkowy skrzacie – wita.  
Ethan marszczy brwi.  
\- Mam na imię Ethan.  
\- Racja. Ethan. Chcesz swój talerz czy coś?  
\- Och. Nie, może go pan zatrzymać – odpowiada grzecznie Ethan. – Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł porozmawiać z pana bratem. Czy zastałem go w domu?  
Brat od baseballu wygląda na rozbawionego, co wkurza Ethana. Dorośli zawsze tak na niego patrzą, a on nie ma pojęcia, czemu.  
\- Z Sammym? Czego od niego chcesz?  
\- To sprawa osobista – mówi surowo Ethan.  
Brat od baseballu prycha.  
\- Sorry, dzieciaku, Sam nie może wyjść się pobawić.  
\- Czy mógłby pan mu tylko przekazać, że chciałbym się z nim spotkać?  
\- Jasne, okej. Zostawię mu informację, że drugoklasista z naprzeciwka ma do niego interes – oznajmia Dean.  
Ethan znów marszczy brwi, ale zanim zaczął łajać mężczyznę, ten uniósł ręce w pokojowym geście.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Nie ma co się jeżyć. Powiem Samowi, że wpadłeś.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiada Ethan, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i wraca do domu z uśmiechem na ustach. Zdobył imię – Sam – oraz początek znajomości. Zabierze to trochę więcej czasu niż myślał, ale to nic.  
Tata na to zasługuje.  


* * *

\- Hej, dzieciak z naprzeciwka chce z tobą gadać.  
Sam przerywa w połowie zdejmowanie płaszcza, w zamian za to gapi się na Deana.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nowy dzieciak, co się niedawno wprowadził – powtarza Dean. Krzywy uśmiech na twarzy Deana sugeruje taki poziom rozbawienia, który ledwo pozwala mu funkcjonować, ale Dean nie poddaje się. – Wpadł, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. Brzmiał całkiem poważnie.  
\- Okej, mówisz o dziecku? – dopytuje Sam, unosząc dłoń na wysokość biodra, jakby wskazując rozmiary dziecka. – Nie o ojcu?  
\- Nie, niestety, Gorący Tata pozostaje tajemnicą – odpowiada Dean z prawdziwym żalem w głosie. – Muszę zacząć myśleć o wymówce, żeby się do nich wybrać.  
\- I ten dzieciak… chce mnie zobaczyć…? Po co?  
\- Stary, nie mam pojęcia. Nastroszył się, jak go o to zapytałem.  
Sam wciąga kurtkę z powrotem na ramiona. Sytuacja jest zbyt dziwna, żeby ją przełożyć na po kolacji. Sam nie umie sobie wyobrazić, co takiego siedmiolatek może od niego chcieć. Nie jest nawet pewien, czy kiedykolwiek zamienił słowo z siedmioletnim dzieckiem. Na pewno nie od czasu, kiedy sam był w tym wieku.  
\- Okej, dobra, najlepiej będzie jak pójdę tam do razu.  
\- No – potakuje Dean. – Postaraj się dowiedzieć, czy Gorący Tata gra dla obu drużyn, co?  
\- A niby jak… Wiesz co? Nieważne – mówi Sam. – Niedługo wrócę.  
Przekracza trawnik i puka do drzwi wejściowych domu Novaków. Kilka sekund później drzwi otwiera Gorący Tata we własnej osobie. Sam nie interesuje się mężczyznami, ale rozumie, co Dean widzi w tym facecie. Jest przystojny, ale nie śliczny, i ma smukłą sylwetkę, którą Dean tak bardzo lubi. Jego oczy są wręcz hipnotyzujące.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ee.  
Boże, to krępujące. Z tego co wie, facet zaraz sobie pomyśli, że Sam jest jakiś zboczeńcem, który przychodzi zapytać o jego syna. Chociaż to w sumie lepiej, że drzwi otworzył on, sam może zdecydować, jak rozwiązać sytuację. Uspokajając się tą myślą, Sam bierze głęboki oddech i napomina siebie, że jest prawnikiem. Przeszedł przez dziwniejsze rzeczy.  
\- Mój brat powiedział mi, że pański syn chciał mnie o coś zapytać?  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- E, tak. Nie powiedział o co chodzi. Tylko, że chciał się ze mną zobaczyć?  
Zrozumienie błysnęło w oczach gorącego taty i facet przygarbił się.  
\- Przepraszam, panie…?  
\- Winchester – dopowiada Sam, wyciągając rękę. – Proszę mówić do mnie Sam.  
\- Witaj, Sam – odpowiada Castiel. – Mam na imię Castiel i jeszcze raz, przepraszam. Myślę, że mój syn bawi się w swatkę.  
\- W swatkę?  
\- Jest zaniepokojony faktem, że nie mogę znaleźć dla siebie odpowiedniego partnera – wyjaśnia mężczyzna.  
\- Partnera – powoli powtarza Sam. Zaraz potem łapie o co chodzi. – Och!  
\- Tak – potwierdza Castiel. Samowi wydaje się, że Castiela nie rusza cały ten cyrk, ale po chwili dostrzega, jak usta jego rozmówcy zaciskają się nieznacznie. – Przepraszam.  
\- Hej, nie, w porządku. No wiesz, pewnie zwyczajnie chciał pomóc – mówi bezradnie Sam. – No… więc. Nie, ee… nie martw się tym.  
Odwraca się, żeby odejść, kiedy nagle uderza go oczywista myśl. Gorący Tata lubi facetów. Gorący Tata jest singlem. Uśmiech wypływa na usta Sama. Dean będzie go kochał jeszcze bardziej. Odwraca się jeszcze raz, czym ściąga na siebie uwagę Castiela.  
\- Chcesz zjeść kolację u mnie w domu?  
\- Kolację? – dopytuje Castiel, widocznie zdziwiony.  
\- Jasne. No wiesz, po prostu… pomyślałem, że byłoby miło – kontynuuje Sam, podekscytowany. Oto idealny sposób, żeby niewielkim nakładem energii sprawić, żeby Dean znalazł się z Castielem w jednym pokoju, gdzie będzie mógł go wziąć w obroty.  
Castiel rzuca mu dziwnie kalkulujące spojrzenie. Jego wahanie sprawia, że Sam niecierpliwie wykręca palce. Co to za problem, przyjść na kolację? Może powinien zaprosić również dzieciaka? Sam już prawie się na to decyduje, kiedy Castiel wreszcie kiwa głową.  
\- W porządku – zgadza się.  
Sam uśmiecha się szeroko.  
– Bosko! Co powiesz na piątkowy wieczór? Koło siódmej?  
Przez chwilę Castiel wygląda na przerażonego, potem jego twarz wygładza się.  
\- Będę o siódmej.  
\- Fajnie. Do zobaczenia!  
Sam niemalże wraca w podskokach, przez to nie dostrzega, jak Castiel przygląda mu się z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.  


* * *

\- Twój plan zadziałał – informuje Castiel, kiedy odbiera syna z lekcji gry na skrzypcach. – Sam Winchester zaprosił mnie na randkę.  
Castiel pozwala Ethanowi na chwilę bezwstydnej celebracji połączonej z pięścią wyrzuconą w górę.  
\- Tak, dziękuję. Natomiast jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek będziesz ingerował w moje życie miłosne, dostaniesz szlaban na rok.  
Ethan szczerzy się.  
\- Okej!  


* * *

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Castiel nie jest pewien, czy chce iść na tę randkę.  
Nie żeby Sam, albo coś w Samie było odpychającego. W gruncie rzeczy Sam wydaje się przyzwoitym człowiekiem i jest przystojny. Nie obezwładniająco przystojny, ale to dobrze, gdyż ostatnim razem, gdy Castiel został powalony przez czyjś urok, nie skończyło się to najlepiej. Castiel myśli, że może to nie jest zły pomysł – spotkać się z kimś, kto nie zawróci mu w głowie tak łatwo.  
Tylko że Castiel nie jest pewny, czy w ogóle chce umawiać się na randki.  
Może jest teraz trochę samotny, ale zdobywanie przyjaciół po przeprowadzce wymaga czasu. W końcu Castiel pozna swoich współpracowników i będzie miał pod dostatkiem dorosłego towarzystwa, którego brak tak bardzo martwi Ethana. Szczerze mówiąc, Castiel ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Przyjaciół, pracę, wiarę i swoje dziecko.  
Castiel już próbował być w związku i nawet jeśli wspomnienie nie boli już tak bardzo, Castiel jeszcze mniej chętnie chce dać komuś szansę na porzucenie go teraz, gdy Ethan jest już na tyle duży, żeby też pamiętać.  
Powodem, dla którego nie odwołuje randki jest fakt, że nie chce zranić uczuć Sama ani rozczarować Ethana. Decyduje się pójść na spotkanie, potem powie Samowi, że wolałby, żeby zostali przyjaciółmi. Tym sposobem nikt mu nie zarzuci, że nie próbował i nikt nie będzie pokrzywdzony.  
\- Zamierzasz w tym iść? – pyta Ethan, stojąc w drzwiach sypialni Castiela w piątkowy wieczór.  
Castiel rzuca okiem na swój sweter i beżowe spodnie.  
\- Tak. Czemu?  
Ethan wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nie wyglądasz w tym fajnie.  
\- Jestem chemikiem – zauważa cierpliwie mężczyzna. – Nie jestem fajny.  
Jego syn wydaje z siebie umęczone westchnienie.  
\- Taa. Myślę, że powinien wiedzieć to już na wstępie.  
Castiel przyznaje mu rację, ale na wszelki wypadek zmienia sweter. Opiekunka przychodzi na czas i po udzieleniu jej instrukcji, Castiel przypuszcza, że jest gotowy do wyjścia. Niespodziewany niepokój ściska mu żołądek. Castiel nie żył w ścisłym celibacie od narodzin Ethana, ale minęło naprawdę sporo czasu, odkąd z kimś się spotykał.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny – doradza mu Ethan.  
\- Jakiej miny?  
\- Nie wiem… jakby mieli cię pobić. Wyglądasz na naprawdę przerażonego – informuje go Ethan. Castiel stara się opanować swój wyraz twarzy.  
\- Lepiej?  
\- Teraz wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zwymiotować. No weź. Tato, będzie dobrze – mówi Ethan, opierając się o mężczyznę i oplatając ramionami jego talię. – To nic, jeśli go nie polubisz.  
Z jakiegoś powodu, po usłyszeniu tych słów od Ethana, Castiel odczuwa mniejszy ścisk w żołądku.  
\- Baw się dobrze – woła Ethan sprzed drzwi i Castiel oddala się.  
Chwilę później zatrzymuje się na werandzie przed domem Winchesterów i bierze uspokajający oddech. Potem puka do drzwi.  
W drzwiach pojawia się brat Sama.  
Castiel widział go, stojąc na chodniku, ale słońce mocno świeciło, więc Castiel nie dojrzał go wyraźnie. Gdyby go zobaczył, pewnie wcale by tu nie przychodził.  
Ktoś coś mówił o zawróceniu w głowie?  
\- Hej – wita go brat Sama.  
Castiel tylko się na niego gapi. Bez słowa. Przez bardzo długi czas. To naprawdę nie może się dziać. Jest gorzej, niż wtedy, gdy spotkał Piotra. Logika zawodzi i jedyne, co dociera do Castiela, to okropnie zaborcze uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Jest bezkształtne, samo _pragnienie_ , inne niż cokolwiek co do tej pory czuł.  
\- Ee, cześć? Wszystko w porządku?  
Castiel potrząsa głową.  
\- Tak – cicho kłamie.  
Oczy mężczyzny zmieniają się na brzmienie głosu Castiela i, Boże, minęło dużo czasu odkąd dotknęło go podobnie napalone spojrzenie. Uczucie w środku tylko się pogarsza, staje się wręcz nie do zniesienia. Ta noc będzie katastrofą. Castiel powinien odwrócić się i wrócić do domu, natychmiast. Nie ma mowy, że przeżyje wieczór, nakazując sobie myśleć o Samie, podczas gdy jego brat stoi tutaj i wzrokiem sugeruje, że pozwoli mu zaspokoić to pragnienie.  
\- Okej, dobra. Jestem Dean – przedstawia się mężczyzna, podając mu rękę.  
Castiel bierze go za rękę i trzyma. Po prostu trzyma, żeby poczuć jak ich dłonie przyciskają się do siebie. Cokolwiek jeszcze Dean zamierzał powiedzieć, umyka mu z umysłu. Chwieje się w stronę Castiela.  
Potem pojawia się Sam.  
\- Castiel! Witaj!  
Castiel niechętnie wypuszcza dłoń Deana.  
\- Witaj, Sam. Właśnie poznałem twojego brata – odpowiada Castiel, zadowolony ze swojego równego głosu.  
\- Świetnie!  
Sam wygląda na szczerze ucieszonego. Castiel czuje, jak poczucie winy ściska go gdzieś w piersiach.  
\- Wejdź do środka. Kolacja już prawie gotowa. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz stek. Dean go przygotował. Ale mamy też sałatki i inne rzeczy, jeśli jesteś wegetarianinem.  
\- Dean go przygotował? – pyta Castiel. Dean przygotował jedzenie na randkę swojego brata? A skoro już o tym mowa, to gdzie Dean zamierza się podziać, kiedy będą jeść? Może z kimś się umówił. Ta myśl bardzo nie podoba się Castielowi.  
\- Tak, to w sumie jedyna rzecz, którą potrafi ugotować – droczy się Sam.  
\- Zamknij się, to nie prawda – protestuje Dean.  
\- Dobra, możesz jeszcze zrobić hamburgery. Znaczy, że wołowiną umiesz się zająć.  
Castiel przysłuchuje się przekomarzaniom braci, kiedy wchodzą do jadalni. Gdy zauważa trzy nakrycia na stole, jego zmieszanie zamienia się w podejrzliwość.  
\- Czy Dean do nas dołączy? – dopytuje.  
Bracia zatrzymują się i rzucają mu dziwne spojrzenia.  
\- Ee, taak… - mówi powoli Sam. – Myślałem, że… wiedziałeś o tym?  
\- Nie rozumiem – odpowiada szczerze Castiel.  
\- No, miałem nadzieję… znaczy, po prostu pomyślałem, że może się poznacie – duka Sam. – Znaczy, tak sobie pomyślałem, że może wszyscy razem się poznamy i… zobaczymy, jak to się potoczy…  
Castiel patrzy na przemian na Deana i Sama, próbując zrozumieć, co Sam do niego mówi. Nie wydaje się to prawdopodobne, ale z drugiej strony, zanim Castiel dowiedział się, że są braćmi, przypuszczał, że ci dwaj młodzi mężczyźni byli partnerami. Czy to możliwe, że pierwsze wrażenie nie było tak mylne, jak się wydaje?  
Najgorsze jest to, że nawet jeśli Castiel jest zaniepokojony wizją dwóch braci uprawiających seks, jeszcze bardziej przykra jest myśl o dzieleniu się Deanem z kimkolwiek.  
W każdym razie, jest wyjątkowo nie zainteresowany.  
\- Powinienem już iść – mówi Castiel.  
\- Co? – pyta Sam, widocznie zdumiony.  
\- Przepraszam. – Castiel wycofuje się w kierunku drzwi. – To nie to, co myślałem. Jeśli mi wybaczycie – mówi, po czym znika za drzwiami i ucieka w pośpiechu.  
I jeśli jest mu trudniej niż się spodziewał odejść od Deana, to biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację, Castiel po prostu będzie musiał zignorować to uczucie.  


* * *

Kiedy Castiel ze zdumionym wyrazem twarzy wraca do domu mniej niż piętnaście minut po tym jak go opuścił, Ethan tylko wzdycha.  
\- Co się stało, tato?  
\- Wolałbym o tym nie mówić. – Potem Castiel zwraca się do Mandy. – Bardzo przepraszam. Jeśli chcesz iść do domu, oczywiście zapłacę ci za pełny wymiar.  
Wyraz twarzy Mandy wskazuje na zdziwienie i nawet lekką obawę, jakby nie była pewna, czy może zostawić Ethana z potencjalnie wstrząśniętym Castielem. Ale ojciec nie wygląda na przybitego. Raczej na… zdumionego.  
\- Mando, czy mógłbym pomówić z moim tatą na osobności?  
\- Ee, pójdę dokończę kolację i zostanę jeszcze trochę, jeśli to nie problem, panie Novak…  
Castiel kiwa głową. Ethan czeka, aż Manda wyjdzie z pokoju, po czym ciągnie tatę w stronę sofy i popycha go, by usiadł. Kiedy to mu się udaje, Ethan wdrapuje się na kolana ojca i obejmuje go w pasie.  
\- Czy on był dziwny, tato?  
Castiel ściska mocno swojego syna i wzdycha, a ciepły strumień powietrza spływa w dół po karku Ethana, gdy ojciec opiera swoją głowę o jego.  
\- Tak, był – potwierdza Castiel.  
Ethan marszczy brwi. Chce zapytać, co takiego dziwnego zrobił Sam, ale podejrzewa, że Castiel raczej mu nie powie. To prawdopodobnie coś „dla dorosłych”. Może Sam chciał go pocałować. Ethan czuje, jak gniew wzbiera się w jego żołądku. Co właściwie ten gościu zrobił jego tacie?  
Cokolwiek to jest, Samowi Winchesterowi nie ujdzie to na sucho.  


* * *

\- O Boże. Słuchaj, ciasteczkowy skrzacie…  
\- Ethan. Czy może pan to przekazać Samowi Winchesterowi?  
Dean zabiera karteczkę i z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzy, jak dzieciak odwraca się na pięcie i maszeruje poprzez trawnik do swojego domu, po czym z impetem zatrzaskuje drzwi. Dean spogląda na karteczkę i mimo zamętu, jaki odczuwa odkąd Castiel uciekł z ich kuchni, zaśmiewa się cicho. Dzieciak jest bezsprzecznie szalony, ale przynajmniej jest śmieszny.  
\- Kto to był? – pyta Sam, wyglądając zza góry papierkowej roboty.  
\- Ciasteczkowy skrzat. Masz. – Dean kładzie kawałek papieru na stosie akt. – Przeczytaj.  


_Drogi Panie Winchesterze,  
Nie wiem, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego wieczoru, ale mój tata z tego powodu przez cały dzień jest bardzo smutny. Dlatego uważam, że powinien Pan przyjść i powiedzieć przepraszam. Powinno się przeprosić, gdy uraziło się czyjeś uczucia. Albo będą zmuszeni pozwać Pana za poniesione szkody emocjonalne.  
Z poważaniem,  
Ethan Novak  
_

\- O mój Boże, on mi grozi, że mnie pozwie! – wybucha Sam.  
Dean nie wytrzymuje i śmieje się tak mocno, że musi oprzeć się o szafkę, żeby nie upaść.  
\- Zamknij się – warczy Sam. – Chodź. – Sam wstaje i zapina kurtkę.  
\- Dokąd idziesz?  
\- Nie będzie mnie pozywał żaden drugoklasista! Idziemy do nich i wyjaśniamy wszystko. Teraz.  
Zazwyczaj, po tak brutalnym i nieoczekiwanym odrzuceniu, jakie zgotował mu Castiel, Dean nie chciałby zobaczyć się z facetem nigdy więcej. Ale cudaczność tego siedmiotlatka grożącego sądem Samowi – prawnikowi – efektywnie pokonuje upokorzenie.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz z nimi rozmawiać bez prawnika?  
\- Tak bardzo cię nie znoszę…  


* * *

Sam dobija się do drzwi Novaków.  
To jest żałosne. Ta dwójka najwyraźniej ze sobą nie rozmawia. Jeśli Castiel nie chce umawiać się z Deanem, to mógł przekazać to w lepszy sposób niż ogłosić to wszem i wobec uciekając jeszcze przed kolacją. I jakimś cudem dzieciak doszedł do wniosku, że to wszystko wina Sama.  
Wyjaśnią sobie to wszystko teraz, zanim Ethan rzeczywiście spróbuje wynająć prawnika.  
Castiel otwiera drzwi. Wybałusza oczy ze zdumienia i jego wzrok przeskakuje od Sama do Deana. Sam mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzega błysk zainteresowania w jego oczach, gdy kierują się w stronę Deana, ale potem jego wyraz twarzy staje się nieprzenikniony. Sam słyszy jak stojący za nim Dean wydaje cichy jęk frustracji.  
\- Tak?  
Sam bez słów wciska kartkę w ręce Castiela. Czekając aż Castiel skończy czytać, bracia obserwują jak jego oczy jeszcze bardziej rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Och. – Castiel podnosi głowę. - Zapewniam was, że nie prosiłem syna, by to zrobił.  
\- Ta, nie sądziłem, że prosiłeś, ale i tak uważam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać – oświadcza Sam.  
Castiel wygląda, jakby miał zaprotestować, ale najwyraźniej widzi problem w pozwoleniu Ethanowi na dalsze nękanie sąsiadów bez rozprawienia się z nim. Wzdychając, Castiel cofa się i pozwala braciom wejść do salonu. Sam nie jest w ogóle zaskoczony, że całe miejsce jest wyjątkowo poukładane. Pokój nie jest szczególnie udekorowany, ale skórzane meble pasują do siebie i wszystko wygląda jak wycięte z gazety.  
\- Dobra, nie mam pojęcia, co takiego myśli sobie Ethan. Natomiast mam wrażenie, że będzie zły na nas i będzie utrudniał wszystkim życie, dopóki nie powiesz mu prawdy – mówi Sam.  
Castiel prostuje się.  
\- Wolałbym nie wkładać mu takich pomysłów do głowy – oświadcza zimno.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy on nie wie, że jesteś gejem? – Dean wtrąca się, patrząc na niego gniewnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że wie.  
\- No więc co? Powiedzieć mu, że Sam chciał, żebyś się ze mną spotykał, to taki odrażający pomysł?  
Sam kieruje zszokowane spojrzenie na Deana. Okej, może Dean czasem bywa nieokrzesany, ale jest raczej atrakcyjnym facetem, i jest dość miły. Dlatego też Sam nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, co jest tak strasznego w umówieniu się z nim. Jeśli Castielowi Dean zwyczajnie się nie podoba, to jedno. Ale Castiel wierci się i wygląda niezręcznie, jakby ten pomysł naprawdę go odpychał.  
\- Jeśli chodziłoby tylko o Deana, nie byłoby problemu – odpowiada Castiel.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
Potem Sam obserwuje, jak coś na podobieństwo zrozumienia pojawia się na twarzy Deana.  
\- Czekajcie chwilę – mówi Dean. – Czy ty myślałeś… - Dean unosi brew, odwracając się do Sama. – Stary, czy dałeś mu do zrozumienia, że nie pytałeś dla siebie?  
\- Oczywiście... – Ale zaraz Sam przestaje mówić, gdy próbuje sobie przypomnieć rozmowę. Czy powiedział to w oczywisty sposób? Czy też bez zbędnych wyjaśnień zaprosił Castiela do domu? W tej samej chwili, gdy odkrył, że Castiel jest gejem?  
\- Cholera.  
Dean sieknął Sama przez głowę, a ten, wiedząc, że sobie na to zasłużył, tylko się skrzywił i nic więcej nie powiedział.  
\- Słuchaj, Cas, jedyny interes, jaki obchodzi Sama, to jego własny – wyjaśnia Dean.  
Zdrobnienie zaskakuje Castiela, ale jak tylko pojmuje, co mówi Dean, jego zaskoczenie ustępuje miejsca głębokiemu zażenowaniu.  
\- Nie jesteś gejem?  
Sam potrząsa głową.  
\- Nie zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę?  
Jeszcze raz potrząsa.  
\- I nie chcesz... się mną dzielić?  
\- Co, kurwa? – wyrywa się Deanowi. – To dlatego zwiałeś?  
\- A co miałem sobie pomyśleć? – broni się Castiel.  
\- Nie to!  
\- Dean w życiu by się ze mną tobą nie podzielił – Sam dodaje pomocnie. To jedyna rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy. Cała sytuacja jest jeszcze bardziej absurdalna niż myślał.  
\- Naprawdę?  
A teraz zainteresowanie w oczach Castiela jest oczywiste. Sam pociera czoło i podnosi się.  
\- Dobra, wiecie co? Wychodzę. Castielu, nie mam ochoty się z tobą umawiać. Zaprosiłem cię na kolację, żebyś poznał Deana. Który jest gejem i nazywał cię Gorącym Tatą zanim poznał twoje imię. Proszę, powiedz swojemu synowi, że nie płakałeś przeze mnie czy coś, okej?  
Sam czeka tylko aż Castiel kiwnie głową, po czym wychodzi.  
Co za szopka.  


* * *

\- Więc… jeśli byłbym tam tylko ja?  
Castiel uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi na pytanie Deana.  
\- Myślę, że nadal bym tam był.  


* * *

_Trzy lata później_  


\- Dean?  
Niski jęk jest odpowiedzią na pytanie Ethana i kupka pod pościelą wtula się głębiej w łóżko. Ethan wskakuje na posłanie obok kupki i potrząsa nią.  
\- Dean, wstawaj.  
\- Idź sobie, ciasteczkowy skrzacie – mamrocze Dean.  
\- Tata kazał cię obudzić – oznajmia Ethan. Dean bardziej słucha się Castiela niż kogokolwiek innego w ich życiu. Wujek Sam osobiście uważa, że to dlatego, że Castiel trzyma Deana „pod pantoflem”.  
\- Więc wysłał ciebie, żebyś odwalił za niego brudną robotę? – pyta Dean, unosząc kołdrę na tyle, by rzucić Ethanowi groźne spojrzenie.  
\- Tata robi omlety.  
Dean odkrywa kołdrę trochę bardziej.  
\- Omlety.  
\- Z jagodami.  
Dean wydaje z siebie jeszcze jeden jęk, ale ten brzmi na szczęśliwszy.  
\- Powiedział, że to specjalnie na ten wyjątkowy dzień.  
To przekonuje Deana, żeby wynurzyć się spod kołdry. Uważnie spogląda na Ethana, po czym klepiąc łóżko obok siebie, zaprasza chłopca, żeby wcisnął się koło niego.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to ci odpowiada? – dopytuje Dean, otaczając ramieniem barki Ethana.  
Ethan kiwa głową.  
\- I tak jesteś jak mój tata, więc równie dobrze możesz być moim tatą.  
Ethan wie, że Dean martwi się, o to, czy będzie dobrym ojcem, ale naprawdę, nie ma powodu. Jest innym typem rodzica niż Castiel, ale gdyby obaj byli tacy sami, nie miałoby to sensu. Dean jest nawet lepiej wyczulony na emocje Ethana niż Castiel. Pewnie dlatego, że praktycznie sam wychował wujka Sama. Ale brakuje mu dyscypliny, co podoba się Ethanowi. Dean i Castiel uzupełniają się wzajemnie, jeden wypełniając luki zostawione przez drugiego.  
Poza tym, Castiel wychowywał Ethana samotnie odkąd ten skończył dwa miesiące. Jego tata zasługuje na pomoc.  
\- Będzie jeszcze lepiej, gdy wszystko będzie całkiem legalne – rozsądnie zauważa Ethan.  
\- No.  
Ethan zadziera głowę do góry i uśmiecha się do Deana, nieśmiały w jego obecności po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Chcę, żebyś był moim tatą – dodaje.  
Uśmiech rozjaśnia twarz Deana i mężczyzna mocno przytula chłopca.  
\- Tak, ja też tego chcę.  
Ethan pozwala na długi uścisk, potem odpycha Deana.  
\- No chodź! Tata cię zleje, jeśli zaraz nie wyjdziesz z łóżka.  
\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć.  
Ethan też by chciał. Dean nie miałby żadnych szans.  
Mimo to chłopak nic nie mówi. Prycha tylko i zbiega po schodach, żeby zacząć śniadanie. Kiedy Dean w końcu do nich dołącza, Ethan widzi, jak cała twarz Castiela się zmienia. Skupiona mina towarzysząca walce z przypalającymi się omletami przemienia się w coś na kształt zdumionego podziwu. Jakby Castiel nie mógł uwierzyć, że Dean naprawdę tu jest, żyje z nimi. Zostaje z nimi, bo kocha ich tak mocno, jak oni kochają jego.  
\- Hej – wita go miękko Dean.  
\- Dzień dobry – odpowiada Castiel.  
Ethan szczerzy się.  
Naprawdę lubi tę rodzinę.

**Author's Note:**

> Oryginał: „New neighbors” by CloudyJenn  
> Tłumaczenie: Monocerosik  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
> Beta: brak  
> Opis autorki: Castiel i jego syn wprowadzają się do domu obok Winchesterów. Sam zaprasza Castiela na kolację. Następuje nieporozumienie.
> 
> ***
> 
> Każdy komentarz powoduje, że fanfików powstaje więcej!


End file.
